Météo
by LolaLola23111963
Summary: [Os Stucky] Pour Steve, Bucky est l'étoile dont il ne peut que suivre le contour sans jamais la toucher. Pour Bucky, Steve est le soleil qui éclaire ses journées, mais dont il craint trop la brûlure pour oser s'approcher. Un véritable mic-mac astronomique qui ne manque pas d'avoir des conséquences météorologiques...


_**Yellow très chers amis ! Oui il est une heure du matin, mais la muse ne se commande pas, elle vous tire du lit alors que vous rêviez de mini Loki XD Ceci est donc le produit d'une fulgurance, je viens de le fignoler, il passera sans doute à la correction plus approfondie dans la semaine, mais là, mon job est finie, et je vais me coucher avant de me faire embarquer dans un autre Os imprévu !**_

 _ **C'est un petit Stucky des familles, et non c'est faux ce n'est pas du tout mon Otp des Avengers, Naaaaaan X). Je sais que au moins 50 milles personnes ont déjà fait des récits de First Avengers à leur sauce, mais j'avoue que je ne me lasse pas de voir ses petits moments d'intimité entre deux super soldats. Je vous conseille d'ailleurs d'aller regarder le compte de** Sanashiya **et celui de** Morgane-Ravenclaw, **deux de mes fan-writers préférés qui traitent le sujet en long en large, en travers, et lisez Achromatopsia, elle est incroyable !**_

 _ **C'est également une son-fic, première du nom chez moi, la chanson étant** You are my sunshine, _**_tirée du film_** _O'brother, **excellent film au passage. Les paroles m'ont inspirés ces petits bouts de pensés de Steve et Bucjy, avant la guerre, pendant et après. Je vous invite à écouter la chanson par vous même, elle est juste adorable ^^.**_

 _ **Je vous souhaite bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, c'est le pain des auteurs !**_

 **Météo**

Soleil et rues de bétons. Fraîcheur de la nuit contre douce chaleur de l'aube. Les rêves des enfants s'entrechoquent avec ceux de leur parents, encore dans les bras de Morphée. L'astre joyeux du matin s'infiltrait chez les endormis, taquinant leur sommeil de ses rayons joueurs. Un de ses petits malins venait caresser avec tendresse l'arête du nez de Steve. Un sourire furtif vient éclairer d'une lueur différente son visage anguleux. Instinctivement, ses bras se serrèrent autour de sa couverture. Il souffla un murmure inaudible, presque une rengaine.

« Arrête Buck, tu me chatouilles...

 _The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping_

 _I dreamed I held you in my arms_

Les cils du frêle jeune homme battirent doucement, finalement réveillé par l'insidieux soleil et son insistant rayon. Son sourire mourut sur ses lèvres quand il vit ses mains serrés sa couverture.

 _But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken_

Une ombre s'abattit brutalement sur l'heureux dormeur, le transformant en triste éveillé dans un battement de cœur. Le soleil lui même se retira à la fenêtre, partant à la recherche d'autres victimes de ses tours. Les premières larmes de la journée s'écrasèrent sur la couverture, dans laquelle Steve se blottit encore plus. Il ne lui restait que ce morceau de tissu pour se souvenir de son parfum.

 _And I hung my hand and cried_

* * *

Aujourd'hui, les nuages ont recouverts la moindre parcelle de ciel de leur uniformité grise. Mais Buck s'en fiche. Pour ainsi dire, il en a rien à foutre. Steve lui a écrit. Steve et ses cheveux tout blonds, sa barbe d'ado et son stupide courage. Ça vaut tout le beau temps du monde.

 _You are my sunshine, my only sunchine_

 _You make me happy when skies are gray_

Il la sert fort cette lettre. Comme s'il pouvait serrer celui qui l'a écrit à travers elle. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour le revoir maintenant là tout de suite. Quel idée de s'engager aussi ! Être loin de Stevie, c'est beaucoup plus dure à supporter que ce qu'il aurait pensé. Promis, en rentrant, il ne le quitte plus jamais, quitte à déserter à la prochaine foutu guerre.

 _You'll never know, dear, how much I love you_

 _Please don't take my sunchine away_

* * *

Il avait toujours voulu le meilleur pour son meilleur ami (dans la version officielle). Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne. Toujours. C'est pour ça qu'il était préparé à le voir partir avec quelqu'un d'autre. Probablement une femme. Mais une petite partie (d'accord, la grande majorité) de son cerveau ressasse sans cesse la possibilité d'un avenir commun. Rien que tout les deux, pour toujours contre le monde entier. En même temps, il y avait pas grand chose à faire à part ruminer dans les tranchés...

 _I always love you and make you happy_

 _If you will only say the same_

Le gringalet se demande souvent pourquoi Barnes veut toujours le caser avec une des filles lui courant après. On aurait dit une étrange lubie. Lubie qui doit s'ajouter à celle de collectionner les filles. Un vrai Don Juan. Mais un Don Juan qui finissait toujours par revenir à leur appartement, le parfum d'une demoiselle sur lui, certes, mais de de retour. Il finissait toujours par revenir.

 _But if you leave me and love another_

 _You'll regret it all someday_

* * *

Il était sur le chemin, plus que quelques heures et il pourrait revoir Buck ! Il allait sans doute lui faire peur avec sa nouvelle carrure, mais du moment qu'il pouvait s'assurer par lui-même que son sergent préféré allait bien, il se fichait royalement d'être le dindon de la farce encore une fois.

 _You are my sunshine, my only sushine_

 _You make me happy when slies are grey_

Le truc, c'est qu'il n'avait pas le sergent Barnes sous les yeux. Il était arrivé, mais pas le moindre signe de son acolyte de toujours. Une voix insipide lui apprit la disparition de son commandos. La personne en question n'avait même pas finis sa phrase qu'une bulle de vide se mit soudain à enfler dans la poitrine du Cap, engloutissant les bruits, les couleurs, les ressentis. Ne restait que l'amertume et le désespoir.

 _You'll never know dear, how much I love you_

Non, ça n'allait pas se finir comme ça. Il n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien. La bulle éclata quand il releva le menton, le regard dur. Il allait le chercher, son rayon de soleil.

 _Please don't take my sunshine way_

* * *

Il avait des absences. Des moments où son esprit s'égarait dans l'inconscient. Il n'y pouvait rien, il perdait un peu plus de sang à chaque expérience, et personne n'avait eu l'idée de lui en redonner pour le moment. Ça lui aurait fait du bien pourtant, un peu de carburant dans les veines. Il aurait pu penser au sourire de Steve, à son rire, ses yeux bleus. Aux petits mots qu'il murmurait sans le savoir dans son sommeil...

 _You told me once dear, you really loved me_

 _And no one could come between_

Il était passé de la pire journée de sa vie en la meilleure en l'espace de trois secondes. Les trois secondes qu'il lui avait fallu pour reconnaître Stevie. Venue le sauver. Heureusement qu'il avait encore de la force à revendre. Du moins, jusqu'au campement. Là, il avait eu un vertige. Peggy. Elle s'appelait Peggy. Le regard qu'elle portait à son soldat préféré le transperçait mieux que n'importe quelle scalpel.

 _But now you've left me to love another_

 _You have shattered all of my dreams_

* * *

Le ciel est bleu, les oiseaux chantent, et Hydra continue de déchirer le monde. Mais Captain est là, éclaire les recoins sombres de sa pureté. De sa lumière intérieure, celle qui fascine tant ses camarades. C'est une luciole magique, attirante, enivrante. Quoique qu'il ne soit que deux à pouvoir qualifier ainsi leur symbole favori. Aussi indispensable que l'eau ou l'air.

 _You are my sunshine, my only sunchine_

 _You make me happy, when skies are gray_

Cependant, même s'il est une ressource indispensable, il ne doit pas savoir que Barnes ne pourrait pas vivre sans lui. Il cesserait d'être humain. Un espèce d'automate à la rigueur, mais rien que l'on puisse qualifier de sensible. Il n'a plus de cœur sans son Stevie, de même qu'il n'en aurait plus si Peggy mourrait. Plus qu'à les maintenir en vie tous les deux.

 _You'll never know, dear, how much I love you_

 _Please don't take my sunshine away_

* * *

C'est un rêve qui se répète, encore et encore chaque nuit. Une rengaine sans fin, crée pour vous rendre fou. Le train, la neige, la chute, le cri. Le train, la neige, la chute, le cri. Le train, la neige, la chute le cri. La chute. Le cri. La chute. Le cri. Son cri. Ses yeux terrifiés, tellement tristes. Le réveil est brutal.

 _In all my dreams, dear, you seem to leave me_

 _When I awake my poor heart pangs_

La tente est suffisamment peu éclairée pour laisser naître des ombres. Des murmures de la nuit, promesse de retour. Il voudrait tant y croire. Il l'a cherché, affrontant la tempête. Nulle trace. Juste l'écho de son cri, encore et encore qui martèle ses tempes. C'est entièrement de sa faute. Il aurait du le sauver. Il aurait du. Il aurait du.

 _So won't you come back and make me happy_

 _I'll forgive, dear, I'll take all the blame_

* * *

Il y pense encore quand il est dans l'avion, sauvant sa patrie de la mort, mais n'ayant aucune envie de rentrer. Il se dirige vers l'Arctique. Il y fait peut-être assez froid pour atténuer la douleur qui le ronge, plus sûrement que n'importe quelle poison. Il n'a pas envie d'essayer, il n'essaiera même pas de vivre. Le soleil c'est éteint, quelle importance ?

Il le pensait sincèrement quand la glace l'a emprisonné. Il continuait de le penser, mais plus discrètement, près de soixante-dix ans plus tard. Le ciel restera gris pour le reste de ses jours, mais certains essaient de le distraire, malgré la météo exécrable. Sam. Nat. Même Tony. Enfin, juqu'à le retour du printemps. De manière totalement impromptue, en plein milieu d'un combat. Soudain, une éclaircie, sous la forme d'un visage, d'une paire d'yeux plus doux que l'océan. Alors il court après le troue de la couche nuageuse, quitte à se prendre un coup de soleil.

 _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

 _You make me happy when skies are gray_

Plus jamais il ne le laissera partir. Il n'a pu lui dire tant de choses la dernière fois. Ce coup-ci, il n'abandonnera les recherches que quand il lui aura mis la main dessus. Ce qui arrive encore de manière aussi inattendue qu'un orage d'été. Même si la violence d'une bombe n'a sans doute pas grand chose à voir avec celle d'un orage. Maintenant, il va pouvoir lui dire.

 _You'll **always,** dear, how much I love you _

Et le premier qui essaie de lui reprendre son Bucky, il l'explose aussi sûrement qu'une pastèque contre un mur.

 _Please don't take my sunshine away..._


End file.
